The Guitar
by RubyNury
Summary: It was as if only like this, with a guitar in his hands, he was real. Not an idol. Not a player. Just a kind good-looking guy running his fingers over the softly ringing strings.


**~ * ~ The Guitar ~ * ~**

Seiya was playing the guitar.  
It was a strange feeling as if tonight, right at these moments, there were no other people in the world except for the two of them, him and the girl sitting across him. With her head slightly tilted to her shoulder, Usagi was silently, intensely watching the teen thoughtfully touching the softly ringing strings with the tips of his fingers. A gentle, somewhat longing melody was flowing around as if separating the two from the rest of the outside world.  
The girl started, blinked several times as if trying to shake off the beautiful illusion but propping her face with her palms went back to staring at Seiya.  
'_It's not often when you can see him like this…_' she thought.  
Usagi didn't want the spell to break. It seemed that once the teenager lifted his head, the charms of this atmosphere would shatter into pieces.  
He would, of course, grin arrogantly, screw up his eyes slyly and, like always, thoughtlessly blurt out something mean and mocking. And goodbye her silly fascination.  
The girl sighed protesting inwardly, shook her head slightly and fell into her silent contemplation again.  
What a thick hair he's got… Long, pitch-black locks tied neatly into a ponytail. Usagi suddenly wondered if his hair was as soft as she wanted or as slightly coarse as it seemed.  
When Seiya was like this, he looked older. Calmer. Even manlier, maybe.  
The girl's childishly curious stare slid over the playing figure, examining.  
Fine features, nice lips with the corners curved up as if ready to flash a smile any moment. The dark blue eyes half-sheltered with amazingly long black eyelashes looking absently. Thick straight eyebrows gave Seiya's face a touch of aristocratism. Or maybe it was because of his straight fine nose.

Low velvety notes interweaved the melody as if the guitar began telling a heart-to-heart story about hidden intimate feelings. Usagi held her breath.  
Her sky-blue look touched the shoulders grown broader in the past year. When did Seiya grow this much? The teenager now turned into a handsome guy.  
The golden brows furrowed slightly. Even Usagi had to admit that Seiya had become more attractive. And – just slightly – more balanced.  
It was too disturbing. It was near to dangerous. She didn't want to fall for his charm. Even though she had been unable to take her eyes off him all this time.

…  
It began as a usual friendly visit to the studio where the "Three Lights" rehearsed. Usagi and her friends used to call on the guys and cheer them up, but today she came alone because the rest were busy.  
Suddenly came Seiya's joyous "_Hey, Odango Atama, I'm on a break now. Want to join me for a cup of tea and sweets?_"  
How could she refuse?

And so she found herself in the recreation room. Seiya didn't even touch his tea and heroically let the giggling blonde have all the sweets.  
With mock disbelief he watched Usagi tucking away plain cookies and nodded as he listened to her merry chatter, meanwhile trying to figure out how the girl managed to eat and talk at the same time. Usagi paused now and then to put a tasty piece into her mouth and squint in delight; she didn't notice the midnight-blue look across her brim with tenderness.  
It was then that Seiya moved to the sofa across the table, quietly reached out for his guitar… and began playing.

…  
And now…  
Fragrant tea in the cup was getting cold, thin curls of white steam rising in the air; the unfinished cookie, slightly crumbled, lay on the table forgotten. Usagi forgot about everything, enchanted, entranced, lost in Seiya's music.  
No one was holding her; the door wasn't locked – she was free to go away any moment she wanted. But then why was she sitting here, frozen, bewitched, all ears, while gently clinking strings were weaving the melody that made her heart flutter and miss a beat after beat in sweet bliss? Wasn't it magic that to her eyes, Seiya looked different all of a sudden?

It was as if only like this, with a guitar in his hands, he was real. Not an idol. Not a player. Just a kind good-looking guy running his fingers over the softly ringing strings.  
Even one look at this guy made butterflies in her stomach fly happily now…

Usagi stirred, scared by her last thought, and at that very moment the last accord, a soft silvery tinkle, faded away. Cozy silence fell upon the room.

Seiya faintly smiled to himself, stroked the polished curve of the guitar with his palm and slowly lifted up his eyes to the quiet girl.  
A little bit hesitantly, Usagi got up from her chair and approached the young man. He threw his head back and watched her in surprise, waiting. She bent over and with her cheeks glowing pink softly kissed him on the cheek.  
"Thank you, Seiya."  
She didn't add anything else but Seiya guessed all the secret feelings hidden behind her quiet 'thank you'.  
He didn't make a joke, he didn't grin. His dark blue eyes were not mocking but very-very warm and gentle. Just as was his smile.

Usagi was about to leave the room when Seiya suddenly stood up, put his guitar aside and quickly strode to the girl.  
His eyes flickered with familiar cheekiness but for some unknown reason it didn't annoy Usagi anymore, and she found mischievous sparks in his eyes rather cute actually.  
Seiya kissed her – quickly, imperceptibly, barely touching her lips. Yet his kiss was warm and tender. It was so light Usagi couldn't even find it in herself to feel offended. But it made something inside her twirl and fall sweetly. Usagi blushed and clenched her little fists.  
"Seiya…" she began threateningly. Well, she meant to begin threateningly. But for some reason there was no anger in her voice. It sounded more like astonishment. With a barely distinguishable, timid note of happiness.  
The charming rascal smiled.  
"It's just a 'thank you' for my Muse", he explained willingly and added in a lower, sincere manner, "You inspire me, Odango. I want to dedicate all my songs to you only."

Lost in her confusion, Usagi stood before him, shy, touching, adorable, and Seiya wanted to embrace her tightly and never let go.  
Fear gleamed in her sky-blue eyes, and Seiya noticed it right away. He realized that his careless confession had almost scared Usagi away. Stupid, he lost contact with reality, got lost in his dreams, believed that maybe… But he was only a friend after all. The friend who became something more for just a tiny moment.

Too early. It was still too early.  
But Seiya never lost heart. As long as Usagi was around, he knew he would find a way to make things right.  
A broad prankish grin. A mischievous wink. He was back on stage, the favorite of the public, the charming scamp.

"Nee, Odango Atama, let's do that: I will write songs in your honor, and you will let me thank you every time for that? It's a nice deal, what d'you think?"  
"You, Seiya Kou!"  
It was fine now. He wouldn't lose her. He would find a way to her heart. He _was_ Seiya Kou after all!

'_I'll wait for you, Odango…_'


End file.
